The present invention relates to position sensitive radial bypass damper (RBD) components that regulate gas/oil flow of an off road vehicle shock absorber. Such components may include a radial bypass damper housing, an anti-cavitation valve (ACV), and an incremental flow metering valve (IFMV).
Vehicle suspension undergoes dynamic movements as it negotiates obstacles generally found in off-road racing venues. Shocks are provided to control wheel movement by resistance in off-road vehicles with such suspension. Such resistance arises from pressure forming on the compression side of the working piston during the compression stroke and on the rebound side of the piston during the rebound stroke. The nitrogen chamber, separated from the hydraulic oil by a floating dividing piston, provides an opposing force on the said oil during the dynamic functions of the damper. Oil displacement and directional forces compress and expand the nitrogen chamber but can induce cavitation of the oil within the damper itself if the transient response of the dividing piston from positive force to negative force is delayed (hysteresis).
The radial bypass damper of a vehicle shock absorber uses hydraulic oil transfer to deflect valving shims that are located on both sides of the working piston. Foaming of the hydraulic oil, or cavitation, is inherent to the dynamics inside the radial bypass damper, but may be avoided with a nitrogen gas chamber of the reservoir. The life of the radial bypass damper is dependent on the longevity of the seals, wear bands, and the hydraulic oil itself. Preventing the damper from overheating is critical to avoid the break down of the hydraulic fluid and seals from excessive heat buildup caused by energy dissipation of the damper. However, conventional steel housings that typically have smooth tubing do not optimize their surface area for cooling and therefore the air flow past the damper is not utilized as well for dissipating the extreme heat generated from damping an off road vehicle's suspension movements.
It would be desirable to provide components for an off road vehicle shock absorber that are suited to promote improved thermal management, weight savings, adjustability, durability, and adaptability to changing conditions.